Truth, Dare or Death?
by edger230
Summary: While going on a stakeout, Dudley and Kitty learn more than just what the Chameleon is planning.


It was a slow day at T.U.F.F. and everyone was sitting around waiting for something to happen (Dudley was so bored he was staring at the clock) till finally at around lunch time there was an announcement on the intercom that (since no one was expecting anything that day) gave everyone a heart attack.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, report to my office at once!" said the Chief.

The Chief had said this not in his normal sounding voice but in a little more worried way. Kitty broke down the door and Dudley accidently crashed through the wall. Kitty helped him up; they saluted the Chief and sat down.

The Chief sighed and said, "How good are you two at night time spying?"

Dudley's tail started wagging. Partly because he wanted to finally see some action and the other part because he liked spying and excuses for staying up all night whereas his usual ones were he was watching the Oscars or a midnight movie.

"I want you two to stake out the Chameleon's house. Our authorities say he's planning something big." Chief said.

"We don't have authorities Chief." Kitty said.

Chief sighed. "Okay fine, I saw him buying a bunch of weapons on the way to work."

Dudley and Kitty looked at each other and nodded. "We'll do it Chief." Kitty said.

**That night-**

Kitty was waiting in the bushes at the park near the Chameleon's house wondering where Dudley was. She then in a few minutes heard the _Mission: Impossible_ theme song and saw Dudley acting like he needed to be in stealth mode. He was doing things like somersaults into the bushes.

"Dudley what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

Dudley stopped in a mid- somersault. "Dramatic effect."

The music then stopped and said, "Dudley! Go to bed! It's midnight!" then it said, "I don't want to!"

Dudley turned off the music and walked over to the bushes where Kitty was hiding. They then snuck into the bushes by the Chameleon's house. They waited and watched, waited and watched and… well you get the picture.

**2 a.m.-**

Dudley and Kitty had been watching the house for four hours and Dudley was getting antsy.

"You don't know a guy until you've stared at him for four hours." Dudley said. "I'm bored."

Kitty looked at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this but so am I. But what is there to do?"

Dudley said the first thing that came to his mind. "Truth or dare?"

Kitty thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Do you currently have a crush on anyone?"

Kitty looked at him. "Usually only girls ask that."

"I couldn't think of anything else." Dudley replied.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. Yes. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I like dares." Dudley said.

Kitty knew immediately what to do. "I dare you to prank call the Chameleon and trick him into telling us his plan. I'm tired of waiting for something to happen."

Dudley's eyes widened but he agreed. After a few minutes of talking to himself about what he was going to say, he got out his phone and dialed the number. The phone rang a bit and finally the Chameleon answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the Chameleon?" Dudley asked with a country accent. Kitty laughed silently.

"Yes it is."

"Are you planning on building anything evil lately?"

There was silence for a moment. "No." the Chameleon replied. They knew for a fact he was now because he was using a weird tone of voice.

"Are you sure?" Dudley asked.

The Chameleon sighed. "Yes. I'm not planning on building a deadly laser."

Dudley smiled. "I never said anything about a deadly laser."

There was silence once again. "Well… bye." Then the line went dead.

"What should we do?" Dudley asked.

"We'll need the element of surprise." Kitty replied.

"I have one more question real quick." Dudley said.

Kitty sighed. "What?"

"WHO do you have a crush on?"

There was silence for a minute. Finally Kitty opened her mouth but before she could say anything, they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Agent's Puppy and Katswell!"

The duo looked behind them to find the Chameleon. "When you called me I went to go look for you but I saw your tails in the bushes!"

"How did you know WE called you?" Dudley asked.

"I have caller ID. Unfortunately I forgot to check it until after you called." The Chameleon replied.

The Chameleon took out a laser and repeatedly shot at them but he missed every time. Dudley punched him in the face while Kitty grabbed another laser and repeatedly shot at the Chameleon. She as well missed every time.

"This is the perfect time to use my newest weapon!" The Chameleon said. He then pulled out a tiny laser no bigger than someone's thumb.

"That's the deadly laser?" Kitty asked.

The Chameleon then pressed a button on the laser and it grew to the size of a truck. Kitty's eyes nearly grew that big too.

The Chameleon fired the laser several times but he missed every time. Dudley went into the bushes behind the laser and took out his binoculars. He inspected the laser and noticed a self- destruct button.

He grabbed some stones and threw one at the laser. He missed. He threw another one. He missed again.

Then as he was about to throw another stone when something happened. He looked at where the laser was pointing and saw… Kitty. She was cornered. It was now or never.

He threw the stone… it hit the button! In a flash the laser blew up.

When the smoke cleared, Dudley looked to see Kitty still in the same position. Her eyes were still the size they were before and she was still sitting against the wall. Dudley ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kitty nodded. Dudley found the Chameleon in the wreckage and put the T.U.F.F. cuffs on him.

After the police came, Dudley and Kitty realized that it was nearly dawn. They were walking home when Kitty remembered something.

"Dudley, remember how you asked me who I have a crush on?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said and his face grew red. "Who is it?"

"It's the dog with the muscles and big blue eyes." she said smiling at him.

Dudley frowned. "I hate that guy!" he shouted.

Kitty couldn't help herself. She laughed so hard she fell on the ground. Dudley just stared at her with a look that said, _I'm not kidding._

After she finished laughing she stood up, took a deep breath and said "Dudley it's you."

He smiled. "Then I guess I don't hate that guy." he said.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

After they pulled themselves together they stood up and Dudley said, "I have a crush on you too."

Kitty gave him a weird look. "That was kind of made obvious." She then kissed him. They looked at each other and couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

The End


End file.
